serpent_of_venicefandomcom-20200214-history
The Chrous- Briana Barganier
Description The chorus in ''The Serpent of Venice ''is a third party group that adds additional commentary to the story line from an outside perspective. They are allowed to add additional comments that the characters in the story cannot. Unlike some choruses, the characters can actually hear their lines and occasional respond back to them, this typically happens with Pocket. In this novel the chorus either summarizes the events that just occurred, add additional information that was not given in the plot line, or informs the audience what is going to happen next. The chorus is an important instrument that helps the audience understand the plot line, especially when the plot tends to jump around frequently. Purpose The main purpose of this chorus is to add humor to the novel. A major indicator of this is from the use of the technique of breaking the fourth wall. By allowing Pocket to interact with the chorus and wittily talk back to them, it adds a sense of humor to the story line because we know this isn’t something that would really occur. The chorus also helps the reader follow the plot line, especially when the novel jumps around and it becomes a little confusing to follow. It also helps the author set the tone, and not only that but also, tie in the original tone as well as adding his own tone as well. Tone The author also sets the chorus in different tones throughout the play. In some instances the chorus is set in a joking, humorous manner that matches the author’s tone. This is typically shown when Pocket is in the story line and he talks back to the chorus, threatening them because they tend to joke about the events involved with him. The chorus in some instances is set in a more serious tone. This is typically when a tragic event occurs. It is meant to follow the original tone that Shakespeare used in his tragedies and is shown through the structure of iambic pentameter and rhyme. By using these two different tones, the author not only shows the original tone from the plays, but also adds his own personality that demonstrates his overall goal of his novel. Greek versus Shakespearian Chorus A Greek Chorus was typically used in a play that was a tragedy. They were used as an outside source of information to narrate while certain events were happening or to tell the audience what was about to happen next. Although they narrated while the story was happening, the characters could neither hear them, nor could the chorus do anything to stop future events from happening. A Shakespearian chorus typically just set the story line in the beginning of each act so the audience would have a general idea what the setting was. The Chorus in this novel is more like a Greek chorus than Shakespearian because it is more involved and the characters sometimes even interact with them. Gallery https://bearskinblog.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/shakespeare.jpg http://www.pbs.org/now/popups/photo1pt.html Reference Moore, Christopher. The Serpent of Venice: A Novel. N.p.: n.p., n.d. Print. Chrous-Bear Skin. N.d. Bear Skin Blog, n.p Ancient Greek Chorus. N.d. PBS.org. PBS Now. Web. .